Suposiciones y anhelos
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Había varias historias que giraban alrededor de ella, algunas positivas, como el hecho de que había ayudado a los griegos durante la Guerra de Troya, pero la mayoría eran, desgraciadamente, negativas, aunque no por ello menos ciertas, como el incidente ―los varios incidentes― con Hércules o cómo había lanzado a su hijo recién nacido desde el Olimpo. Y se arrepentía, de verdad.
**Muy bien, no creo que se necesite una explicación larga sobre esto: después de escribir un par de historias con Hera (especialmente "Too Prideful to Hurt") me interesó bastante como personaje, y parece que a ustedes también. De forma paralela, Hefesto es un dios que siempre me ha gustado y a quien le tengo aprecio, y después de haber escrito la trilogía de Hefesto y Afrodita ("Todo lo que no podía darle", "El amor era así" y "De amor y máquinas") me quedé con ganas de trabajar con él un poco más, aunque, esta vez, con Hera en lugar de Afrodita.**

 **Este es el resultado.**

 **No hay que odiar tanto a Hera (aunque en lo personal no es mi favorita), pues cometió errores y actuó con rabia así que... bueno, les ofrezco una razón para intentar perdonarla, ¡espero que la disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Suposiciones y anhelos_**

* * *

Hera podía ser muchas cosas, pero si había algo que no era, la palabra que estaban buscando era indecisa. Ella siempre tenía una opinión formada; generalmente mantenía la cabeza fría y eso, a pesar de que no le daba precisamente una buena fama tanto entre los mortales como entre los dioses, era una cualidad importante cuando se trataba de una soberana que debía ser objetiva y resuelta.

Sin embargo, esa decisión suya que la caracterizaba no la mantenía imposibilitada de que una vez cada cierto tiempo, cada dos décadas o por lo menos una vez al siglo, su opinión sobre algo cambiara.

Una de esas cosas, si se permitía ser honesta, eran sus pensamientos sobre su hijo mayor, Hefesto, y a pesar de todo era justamente en este caso en el que su reacción, impensada e impulsiva, irreflexiva y dañina, en el que sus segundos pensamientos habían llegado demasiado tarde, varios siglos tarde, cuando el irreparable daño por fin le parecía obvio.

Había varias historias que giraban alrededor de ella, algunas positivas, como el hecho de que había ayudado a los griegos durante la Guerra de Troya, pero la mayoría eran, desgraciadamente, negativas, aunque no por ello menos ciertas, como el incidente ―los varios incidentes― con Hércules o cómo había lanzado a su hijo recién nacido desde el Olimpo.

Y se arrepentía, de verdad. Era alguien impulsiva que muchas veces actuaba sin reflexionar, eso era cierto. Y no podía cambiarlo.

Tampoco podía culpar a Hefesto por el vivo odio que le profesaba, o a los muchos dioses, como Artemisa y Apolo que la miraban con antipatía tras que hubiera intentado impedir su nacimiento a toda costa.

Pero habían pasado siglos, y su ira se había enfriado, dándole la oportunidad de que reconociera sus errores, aunque fuera tan tarde para hacerlo.

A pesar de ello, Hera no se dio cuenta del alcance de ese brote de cariño, tan pequeño en un principio, hasta una tarde durante una reunión en el Olimpo, cuando sus ojos azules se fijaron en ese expósito hijo suyo que miraba con algo entre el anhelo y la indiferencia a su esposa, Afrodita, quien se afanaba en abrazar a Ares e ignorar a cualquiera que por azares del destino dirigiera sus ojos hacia ellos.

―Duele, ¿no es cierto? ―preguntó Hera en voz baja, sin darse cuenta de que se había acercado a Hefesto, las manos de la diosa elevadas a su pecho para sostener su chal rosado.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―masculló Hefesto, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

―¿Vas a decirme que estás parado aquí como un pasmarote sin ninguna razón? ―inquirió la diosa de vuelta.

―¿Cuándo te ha importado lo que haga o deje de hacer? ―replicó el dios sin darle importancia, en un tono tan sincero y tan indiferente que Hera casi retrocedió. Decidiendo que tanto responder "Desde siempre" como "Desde esta mañana" era igual de erróneo, la diosa prefirió ignorar la pregunta.

―Supongo que lo peor no es saberlo, sino el hecho de que nos hayamos resignado a ello ―suspiró Hera, bajando la mirada.―. ¿O acaso me dirás que no te importa lo que Afrodita hace?

―Es irrelevante ―respondió Hefesto, aunque por primera vez desvió la mirada de su esposa y la dirigió hacia el suelo; por un momento, ella creyó distinguir verdadero cansancio en los profundos ojos de su hijo.

―Pero no se siente así ―apuntó la diosa en voz baja, sin darse cuenta de que, sin pensarlo, su mano derecha había buscado la izquierda de su hijo, aunque deteniéndose a escasos centímetros, sin atreverse a soltarlo.

―Puedes hablar por ti ―refutó Hefesto, pero su voz escondía resignación.

―¿Tan malo es parecerse a mí, aunque sea un poco? ―suspiró Hera, sin esperar una respuesta que de igual forma no recibió―. Dime, ¿es mejor que sea una sola persona o es igual de malo?

―No ha sido una sola persona ―rememoró su hijo, pensando en Adonis y en Hermes y en Ankises―, pero supongo que de igual con quién sea.

―Lo siento ―dejó salir la diosa en un murmullo.

―No es tu culpa lo que ella o Zeus hagan ―replicó él, sin concederle importancia; pero ella no se refería sólo a las infidelidades de sus parejas; o quizás sí, ella hablaba de sus matrimonios y de sus familias, que eran una misma y de su vida. Ninguno de los dos dioses se dio cuenta cuando la mano de Hera, pequeña y delicada, se deslizó entre la de su hijo.

―Pero hay otras cosas qué sí son mi culpa, ¿no es cierto, Hefesto? ―cuestionó―. De entre todo, ¿por qué soy la diosa de la familia cuando no merezco el título? ¿No es eso lo que piensas?

―Hera, te aseguro que nunca he dudado de tus poderes. Son cosas que no me incumben. Apolo, por ejemplo, es el dios de la verdad y no deja de decir sandeces ―farfulló Hefesto, rodando los ojos, aunque su madre había dejado de escuchar desde la primera palabra, doliéndose más de lo que debería por el hecho de que la llamara por su nombre de pila.

―No me refería a ello ―continuó Hera―, sino a cómo te traté a ti.

Después de un suspiro tras el que Hera pensó que Hefesto no le respondería, el dios volvió a tomar la palabra.

―¿Han pasado qué, dos, tres mil años? ―preguntó―. No tiene importancia, Hera.

―Han sido tres mil doscientos veintisiete años, y creo que sí importa ―rebatió la hija de Cronos―. Aunque supongo que no hace una diferencia porque de igual forma no puedes perdonarme.

De nueva cuenta, a las palabras de la diosa siguió un momento de espeso silencio antes de que Hefesto se atreviera a hablar.

―Yo ya te he perdonado ―admitió en voz baja, aún sin dirigirle la mirada a su madre, pero sin desviarla hacia Afrodita tampoco, sino que dejándola perdida en lontananza.

Sinceramente, Hera no se dio cuenta de que se veía obligada a parpadear con fuerza para ahuyentar algo que parecían lágrimas de sus ojos azules. Tampoco fue muy consciente de cuando inclinó la cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de su hijo, dejando que sus rizos dorados le cayeran a él por la espalda.

Lo que sí notó, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que Hefesto no la rechazó, y que tampoco pareció incomodado por el súbito contacto físico, sino que casi se ladeó hacia ella en un movimiento no volitivo.

Porque, tal vez, su anhelo de una familia amorosa no era tan inalcanzable como parecía, incluso para los dioses.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algo corto? No sé... Como sea, quizás escriba algo con Afrodita y Hefesto pronto (esta vez desde el punto de vista del hijo de Zeus y no de la diosa), ¿qué opinan de eso?**

 **Por favor, no se olviden de comentar y... ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
